fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC35 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 35: Last Day in Okinawa, Return at Kyoto! The End of the Summer! At the flashback 17 years ago, the baby Juliet has just been born, as she was crying, the bare arms were carrying her frail body. On the baby Juliet's naked body, she has markings all over their body resembling the teeth and claw marks of a wolf. She had also the wolf ears and tail. Lord Capulet: *as voiceovers* (Somehow, the instant Juliet was born, I knew. After all, she came from my wife and me.) The baby Juliet was crying as Young Tybalt hold her in his arms. Young Tybalt: Come on sweetheart don't cry anymore, you're happy to be reincarnated among with the Capulet family. You and me, we're reunited, after 400 years have passed. Volumnia: Ooh, I can't believe it... She had the same wolf ears and tail! Lady Capulet was laying in bed as she is very exhausted after giving birth to Juliet. Lady Capulet: Juliet's crying! She needs me! But... W-Where my husband? Where is he? I want to see him! He must see Juliet, she has just been born! Volumnia: I'm sorry... Actually, he's... Juliet suddenly open her eyes, wakes up from a dream that represents her past and sat on the bed suddenly. It's 5:55 am the morning as the sun rise, her wolf tail and ears are pop out as she becomes a Hanyou during the day until night time. As Mana, Sharuru and Hermione are sleeping, Juliet panted and breathes heavily, she then sobbed as her tears fall on her tight fists. Juliet: Father... Why did you disappear for 17 years so I was still in my mother's womb? I didn't even see your face so I was just born! Why, Father? Her stomach was growling, Juliet placed her both hands on it as she was very hungry. Juliet: *sigh* I was hungry in a moment like this. She will then get up and leave the bed, but when suddenly the notebook fell off the bed which noticed Juliet. Juliet: It was my notebook. She picked up her notebook and examined it, the cover was written "Juliet's development book year". Tybalt: *as voiceovers* (Take these.) Juliet remembers in her mind with Tybalt gave at her the diary. Tybalt: They're diaries your mother wrote about you. Back to reality with Juliet read her diary where she noticed something. Juliet: *flips a page* Her hand-writing is awful... August first, 5:55 am. A girl was born. The mother is Lady Capulet and Lord Capulet is the father. The child's name is Juliet... A vision of her past with her mother, Lady Capulet, carrying the baby Juliet was crying in her mother's arms. Lady Capulet: *as voiceovers* (August 8th, Juliet is one week old. She cries a lot. Even if I gave her my breast, she only would only calm down a little before she started crying again.) Another vision of her past where the baby Juliet was crying and lay down on the futon. Lady Capulet: *as voiceovers* (September first, Juliet is one month old. She's a light sleeper when ever I put her down on the futon she wake up crying.) A last vision where the baby Juliet was more crying at night time as her mother carry her in arms despite tiredness. Lady Capulet: *as voiceovers* (October first, Juliet is two months old. Last night, she cried all night long. Because of that she slept in this morning. But she woke up crying again.) Juliet: *flips a page* It all sounds the same. Just a lot of crying. Maybe that's why the hand-writing is so awful... She flips a page where she noticed these hand-writing are come from Romeo. Juliet: Oh, these are come from Romeo? A vision shown with Young Juliet hold a bouquet of flowers she picked up, she hold Romeo's hand while walking together. Romeo: *as voiceovers* (August first. Juliet turned two today since we are raised by wolves, but she still hasn't spoken her first word. Maybe she's autistic at birth? Perhaps. She picked flowers while we walked to her mother's grave.) Another vision shown with Young Juliet picked and pile up rocks while playing and kneeled. Romeo: *as voiceovers* (November first. Juliet will be two and a half tomorrow. She cries a lot at night. She likes to pile up rocks in the center of the room and know them down again.) A last vision where Young Juliet pointed her finger to the medical plants and shown at Young Romeo. Romeo: *as voiceovers* (December ninth. Since she turned two and half, Juliet has started to talk a little. But mostly she just manes plants with medical properties. I wounder if my guardian to blame?) Back to reality as Juliet flips a page. Juliet: Saying plant names that early huh? Ha ha. Takes after me, I guess. (I'm'' really was a troublesome child... I put my lover and wolves through a lot.) A vision with the baby Juliet was crying in her mother's arms while sing for her. And thus in the wolf leader's arms when the baby Juliet was more crying. '''Juliet:' *as voiceovers* (But because of all the care I'm received from everyone.) Another vision with Young Juliet was crying while placed her fists on her eyes, and sat on a rock while Young Romeo comfort her by playing a den-den daiko (a Japanese pellet drum). Juliet: *as voiceovers* (I'm grown from a crybaby...) The last vision with Juliet was happy and smiling while closed her eyes. Juliet: *as voiceovers* (Into someone splendid.) Back to reality, she's about to leave from room as Mana noticed her as she just woke up. Mana: Good morning, Juliet. Juliet: Good morning. Mana: It's the last day our summer holiday in Okinawa. Juliet: Yep, I know. She gave at Mana her diary. Mana: It was the same diary I read a few weeks ago when I got into your room. Juliet: If you want to read so much, it's now. She leave from the room. Later at the great room where everyone gathered their bags and belongings to be able to leave Okinawa and return to Kyoto. Juliet: Aaah really, Okinawa we really miss it. Rosette: Don't complain, do not forget the back to school in September! Meg: *narrowed and arms placed behind her head* But it's true, I really want to stay in this paradise for a long time! Esther: Will you forget this important mission to save our world and destroy Orochi? Meg: No, I would not forget! Moka: It allows me to go back and study at the Youkai Academy. William holds his microphone. William: Everyone, take attention please! Everyone must to gathered in groups! We have something important about Akeginu and Koshirou Chikuma! Both of them, Akeginu and Koshirou are introduced in front to everyone to announced something important. Jigorou: What does that mean? Akeginu: I'm asking for your attention, please! Koshirou: Akeginu and myself, we took the decision to leave Okinawa and so their work as hotel employees to be able to work at the Iga Pastryhouse! All: Eeeh?! Hotarubi: Seriously? Nenki: That's good news! Akeginu: Yes it's been 7 years that we work here in Okinawa as deployed in this hotel. But both of us will leave this post to work in the Iga Pastryhouse! Iga clan: Whooah really?! Yashamaru: That's a true news so? Along with Mana, Rikka, Alice, Makoto, Aguri and their fairy partners who discuss Regina, Juliet and friends. Juliet: So, are you going to leave in the separate way? Are not you going with us together? Mana: No... We will go to Utsunomiya, located in Tochigi Prefecture, to investigate a mysterious incident. Juliet: *widened* (Tochigi Prefecture... Utsunomiya...) She recap her blurry past memories where she living in Utsunomiya with her family, before Romeo snapping Juliet out of her memories. Romeo: Juliet? Juliet? Juliet: *whispered* Father... Romeo: Juliet! Juliet: Ah? Behind a light green background with little black spots at up, Romeo narrowed his eyes in a comical way. Romeo: Are you okay? You look completely elsewhere? Juliet: No, it's nothing. Mana: What's wrong you both? Juliet: It's just, I thought about my father. Mana: That's it, I remember it! You often told me about your mother but never about your father! Juliet: I know nothing about my father before I was born, only what I know is that he disappeared without a trace. After being separated from my aunt and my cousin during a chase, my mother is dead from wounds caused by Montague protecting me. By heard Juliet's revelation, Regina remembered her tragic memories with her father who dies in her arms after being killed by Leontes, before back to reality suddenly. Regina: (Papa...) Mana: And you, Regina? Are you coming with us? Regina: *shook her head* ... No. I should stay here with Juliet and the others, to watch them. I promise to join you later in the following days, but promise me that if something happens to you, call me. Mana: If you want to join us, Utsunomiya is the place to go. Juliet trembled as she is troubled. Mana: Well, do you have the phone number to call me? Regina: I have it. Mana: Good. We'll meet again, Juliet! But don't play hard or anti-heroines! Rikka: It's a pleasure to know you, Miss Rosette! Alice: Meg, thank you to meeting with you. Makoto: Take care of yourself, Esther! Aguri: We'll meet again, and this time I'll defeat you, Moka! Rikka: Mana, it's time to go! Rousai's voice: Juliet and her team. They turned their heads to Rousai who's behind of them. Juliet: Rousai? Rousai: I have to talk about very important but not here. Come on! Mana: You could go there, prepare our things before leaving. Later at the beach where Rousai telling about the fabulous concept in Japanese folklore. Romeo: What does that mean, Rousai? Chrno: A concept in Japanese folklore? Sei: I already heard, but I come from a traditionally Chinese family. Young Abel: I may be an expert in vampire, but not in Japanese folklore or youkai. Tsukune: It's a relationship with the youkai? Regina: Come on, spit it out! If it's nothing interesting, I'm out of here! Rousai: Okay okay, I'll explain... *arms crossed and eyes closed* This legendary concept in Japanese folklore is called...*open his eyes suddenly* "Night Parade of One Hundred Demons"!! Behind a yellow color as a background, Juliet and Rosette have their heads stuck to each other, having little white rounded eyes and silly open smiles in a comical effect. Juliet: Eh? Night Parade of One Hundred Demons? Rosette: Doesn't mean anything. That's a fairy tale? Regina: That's the kind of story you're talking about, really boring! However, Rousai pull firmly Regina's ear while yelled at her ear as he got mad because of her criticism. The anger veins appears on his head. Rousai: Do you know nothing about Japanese folklore?! Uncultivated one! Regina: *sharp teeth and glared angrily* What's the heck to yell at my ear! I'm not deaf!! Rousai make a karate chop at Regina's head, she squeezed her head as she felt the pain and trembled with pain. Regina: Ooow! Rousai: Let's resume... The Night Parade of One Hundred Demons, is a parade which is composed of a hundred kinds of youkai. The vision of the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons is shown in mind. Rousai: *as voiceovers* (Legend has it that "every year, the youkai Nurarihyon, will lead all of the youkai through the streets of Japan during summer nights..." Anyone who comes across the procession would perish or be spirited away by the youkai, unless protected by handwritten scrolls by anti-youkai spellcasters. It is said that only an onmyouji clan head is strong enough to pass Nurarihyon's parade unharmed.) Back to reality, Juliet asked Rousai a question that intrigued her. Juliet: Excuse me but... Rousai: *pointed his finger* Don't interrupt me! I haven't finished talking! According to the account in the Shūgaishō, the only way to be kept safe from the night parade if it were to come by your house is to stay inside on the specific nights associated with the Chinese zodiac or to chant the magic spell... Behind a sky blue background with little black spots at up, Hermione narrowed her eyes and had a drop of sweat on her head in a comical way. Hermione: Eh? To chant a magic spell? Rousai: *sing* KA-TA-SHI-HA-YA! Juliet, Rosette, Meg and Esther are confused as they have widened expressions, little or big white rounded eyes and silly open smiles in a comical effect. Moka remain serious and sweatdropped and have arms crossed. Rousai: *sing* E-KA-SE-NI-KU-RI-NI! Meg: What's that? Moka: That old fart sings Enka? Hermione had her hand clutched on the head, her eyes are closed, frowned and clenched teeth. Rousai: *sing* TA-ME-RU-SA-KE! Hermione: What a horror! This old guy sings like a goddamn pan! Azmaria, Ion and Kurumu are shocked and confused with big white rounded eyes and jaws dropped in a comical effect. Jo remain cold and serious. Rousai: *sing* TE-E-HI, A-SHI-E-HI! Azmaria: That's so wreido. Romeo, Chrno, Sei, Young Abel, Tsukune and Regina are shocked and confused with big white rounded eyes and jaws dropped in a comical effect. Rousai: *sing* WA-RE-SHI-KO-NI-KE-RI! Sei: Huh? Rousai: So, what do you think of this song that invokes a magic spell? Rosette laughed as her tears gushed from her eyes and pointed her finger in a comical way. Rosette: Hahahaha! What is this way of singing! It's too much shame! Rousai throw Rosette away in a comical way, he had an anger glare and the anger veins on his head in a comical effect. Rousai: Don't make fun about this song! *stares at Esther* What kind of youkai do you know? A vision of various youkai who appeared one each other is shown from their minds. Esther: *as voiceovers* (What I know above all is Inugami, Nekomata, Tanuki, Kamaitachi, Amakiri.) Rousai: *as voiceovers* (And what else?) Esther: *as voiceovers* (Ushioni, Nureonna, Kappa, Nurarihyon, Rokurokubi, Ubume.) Back to reality with Rousai smiled. Rousai: Oh oooh miss with red hair is a true expert in youkai! But you know there was still more youkai in Japan! Regina: There is Kurozuka too, I heard a horrible story to hear! In the past, there was a woman called Iwate who served as a nurse. Arriving at Adachigahara in Ōshū, Iwate found lodging in a cave, and awaited for a pregnant woman to target. After long years and months, a young couple requested lodging inside the cave. The woman was pregnant. Just at that moment, the woman started going into labor, and her husband went out to buy some medicine. It was the perfect opportunity. Iwate took out a knife and assaulted the woman, slicing open her belly and took out the liver from the fetus. Azmaria: *gasped and shocked* Awful! Regina: However at that moment, Iwate caught sight of the protective charm that the woman had on her, giving Iwate a great surprise. It was the very same one that she left for her daughter when she left the capital. The woman she had just killed was none other than her very own daughter. Hermione and Azmaria: *run away* Aaaaaaaah that's gross! Regina: *green disgust* Overwhelmed by what just happened, Iwate's became mentally unhinged, and from then on was said to have assaulted travelers and suck their blood and liver, eventually becoming an Onibaba that would eat human flesh. She suddenly began to vomit after telling the horrible story. Sei: What a horror this story. Young Abel: I would say more than it's a psychological thriller. Intermission. Juliet and Mana appeared in the first eyecatch while Cure Amaterasu and Cure Heart appeared in the second eyecatch. Meg norrowed her eyes while knocking softly at Rousai's head. Meg: Hey, gourd head, I'd like to know who you really are. Rousai motioned for her to come and whispered in her ear, before yelling while Meg had a shocked face in a comical way. Rousai: I'M A NURARIHYOOOOOONNN!!! Meg collapsed at the ground and have a shocked face with jaws dropped in a comical way. Meg: Uwaaaah! You're crazy!! I'm not deaf!! Rousai: Regarding my age? Well, I'm very old, you know. I has been reincarnated as a youkai 400 years ago, right after my death when Okoi causes my own death during my attempt to interrogate Okoi. I threateningly caresses the captured girl's shoulder, allowing her to attach herself to me and drain all the blood from my body with her own powers, like a vampire or a leech. Juliet: That is to say? Rousai: Let's say, my current age is 400 years old! Juliet: *shocked in a comic effect* Ooooooh!! Rousai: Even after my reincarnation as a Nurarihyon, my appearance is always the same. That of an old man that I was always. The youkai lives even longer than humans and will age less quickly! Juliet: *high pitched and more shocked with her hands placed on the head* Oooooooooh!! Rousai: If you ever get into trouble, use the Night Parade of One Hundred Demons... as a group attack! You must believe that youkai are supernatural beings. If we become friends with humans, humans will age faster and die of old age. Juliet: *high pitched and more shocked in a comical way* Oooooooooooh!! Rousai: Hahahahaha stop, you're going to make me cry with laughter! Hahahaha! This face you did! Leontes' voice: In your place, I would not laugh at such bullshit, old fart! He appeared suddenly in front of the whole group. Romeo: Father! He shown his hand palm as he prepared to summoned an Ayakashi. Leontes: Let's go, Ayakashi! Summoning the power of the Five Elements! Fire! Wood! Earth! Metal! Water! He creates a seal from his palm while the Mugen Furyoku is harvested into the seal to create an amulet paper while transferred the silver gear piece, then he send it to formed an Ayakashi that look like a Nurarihyon, but in robotic or mechanic version in 3D. Ayakashi: Ayakashiii! Leontes: The rest of the Mugen Furyoku will break one of the Pentagram Seals and bring it at the Dragon's Gate! Into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 11 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 10 into the Dragon's Gate. Returned in the confrontation, now the robotic Ayakashi is visible and exposed at all living beings. Leontes: This is the last one left! But enough to kill you, the Onmyouji-Precures! It seems that the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure are leaving from you all! Regina: Not as long as there was me as an ally! Juliet: Let's go, girls! Before to transform, they using their Spiritual Paintbrush, they pushed the button, and draw the kanjis of "太陽" (Taiyō), "月" (Tsuki), "空" (Sora), "陸" (Riku), "死" (Shi). Juliet, Rosette, Meg, Esther and Moka: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanjis begin to shine. The transformation begins, they flying in the various color bodies into the many long shoji doors as background, except for heads and features, glowing with the various lights. At first Cure Amaterasu's zoris and white tabi socks appears on her feet. Then Cure Tsukiyomi's traditional Onmyouji outfit appears, so her deep blue hakama appears, a deep blue top of kimono with wide sleeves. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into a cloud-like disc with two lightnings who look like as a cross and placed on Cure Susanoo's back. Cure Sakuya's red hair become pink with white tips and become long, and a long hairpin on her hair. And finally, Cure Izanami's Spiritual Paintbrush turning into the bat wings and placed on Cure Izanami's back. The Onmyouji-Precures then runs behind of the long shoji doors as background before the shoji doors are opened, and surged outside the shoji doors and landing on the ground and introducing themselves as their Cure-forms. Cure Amaterasu: The Sun Goddess, the Howling of the Hungry Wolf! Cure Amaterasu! Posing afterward with a wolf as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Amaterasu: Making an Appearance! Cure Tsukiyomi: The Moon Goddess, the Flight of the Swan! Cure Tsukiyomi! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Tsukiyomi: Making an Appearance! Cure Susanoo: The Sky Goddess, the Rage of the Lion! Cure Susanoo! Posing afterward with a lion as background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Susanoo: Making an Appearance! Cure Sakuya: The Land Goddess, The Roar of the Polar Bear! Cure Sakuya! Making an Appearance! Posing afterward with a polar bear for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Sakuya: Making an Appearance! Cure Izanami: The Death Goddess, the Rise of the Bat! Cure Izanami! Posing afterward with a Bat for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Izanami: Making an Appearance! They raised their Spiritual Paintbrush to make lines with the kanjis are appeared "坎" (Kan) "離" (Ri) "兌" (Da) "震" (Shin). Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: North! South! West! East! "Yin and Yang! Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Was Here! The name of the group in katakana appears on the screen and the transformation sequence is finished. Rousai: These are Onmyouji-Precures, a second time I see! Oboro-dono was one too! Ayakashi: Gyooooo! Cure Izanami: Death Beam! Cure Sakuya: White Cherry Blizzard! Cure Susanoo: Lightning Strong Wind! Despite the three powerful attacks in order to destroyed the mechanical Ayakashi, none of them worked as the mechanical Ayakashi had protected itself with a spiritual shield, not even the Death Beam. Cure Izanami: It's impossible! My Death Beam doesn't work?! It was supposed to destroyed anything! Leontes: You're really stupid, Bat of Shuzen. Do you think death can take away all living things so easily? Cure Tsukiyomi: Cold-Blooded Style! Cure Amaterasu: Hot-Blooded Style! Both have changed their respective appearances after using their power-ups. Hermione: No wait! This Ayakashi is far too resistant to our powerful attack! Ion: Why do you say that! We must at least try with all our strength! Cure Tsukiyomi: Mirage Full Moon! Cure Amaterasu: Sunshine Wolf Blade! But both main attacks are turned into nothing which shocked Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Amaterasu. Leontes: I told you it's useless! They are prepared to performed the combined attack. At first they make the prayer gestures by crossed both little fingers and joins the three fingers to created the sun and the moon to fusioned into an eclipse. At first, they gathered the energy flow of the Mugen Furyoku around of them, a seal appears on the ground and around of Cure Tsukiyomi, her Yata Mirror glows while the target looked at the mirror reflection. Cure Tsukiyomi: The Blue Soul, Will be Sealed Into the Silver Moon! Cure Amaterasu make a prayer to summoned five amulet papers around of her. Cure Amaterasu: The Red Heart, Will be Sealed Into the Golden Sun! Two sun seals and two moon seals appears on the target to locked it and freeze it into the four seals who combined into an eclipse. Then, Cure Amaterasu rising her arm to summoned a solar katana, while Cure Tsukiyomi rising her Yata Mirror to transformed into a lunar katana. Cure Amaterasu and Cure Tsukiyomi: Combined overkill, Precure! Supreme Eclipse! They send the eclipse towards the target and they rushed and slashed the target and purified it, but the Supreme Eclipse turned into nothing which shocked Cure Tsukiyomi and Cure Amaterasu. Cure Tsukiyomi: Why did not it work! Azmaria: You're right, Hermione! This Ayakashi is more powerful than before! The robotic Ayakashi then punched Cure Amaterasu and started to ram her with its fist but Hermione who just becoming Suzaku, went in front of Cure Amaterasu and caught her protectively as she took a hit for her, send them to the ground. Azmaria: Go quickly help our friends! They then got back up as Suzaku released her, panting. Cure Amaterasu: Are you okay? Suzaku: To hurt Amaterasu, you would be a dead man~ Natsu! Seiryu: Byakko! Byakko: Okay! Then, Seiryu and Byakko went to Leontes for attacking. However, Leontes grabbing Seiryu's tail, then slammed Seiryu on Byakko. While Kirin fired her bullets to the robotic Ayakashi but could not pierce it. Kirin: That's useless! Genbu: Black Winter Ring! She sends an ice ring, to captured and sometimes freeze the robotic Ayakashi. However, the robotic Ayakashi freed itself easily from the Black Winter Ring and shattered the ice. Genbu: No! Only, the robotic Ayakashi smashed its metallic rod on Genbu and Kirin. Cure Susanoo: Kirin! Cure Izanami: Genbu! Leontes: Even your familiars can't do anything against my ultimate Ayakashi! They are just burdens, just like the DokiDoki! Pretty Cure! Regina: Asshole! You don't have the right to insult my friends! She rushed impulsively towards Leontes while attacking him with the Miracle Dragon Glaive. Sei: Regina, don't! As Regina did not listen to Sei's warning, Leontes made a grinning smile. He then grabbing Regina's weapon with his demonic organic arm. Leontes: And since when do you allow to stand against me? He knocked violently Regina's head and then throw her away at the Palmer tree. Suzaku: Lady Regina! Leontes: Hungry Wolf of Capulet, you should know something else happened 17 years ago... Cure Amaterasu: Don't fool me! The others were attempting to attack as well with their own powers along with the Shikigami-Fairies. Cure Sakuya who's riding on Byakko's back, is launching her White Cherry Blizzard towards the robotic Ayakashi but it blasted them away with her cherry petals. Byakko groggily getting up as he coughed blood. Cure Sakuya: Byakko! Byakko: Damn, it can not end like this~ Aki! Cure Susanoo who riding on Kirin's back, sent her Thunder Beast Sword towards the robotic Ayakashi and blasted its head but it would not work as Cure Susanoo gasped in shock. Kirin: What! Cure Izanami and Genbu are attacking the robotic Ayakashi but it was too strong as the attacks subsided before it rammed them violently. Genbu: Damn it! Cure Tsukiyomi who riding on Seiryu's head, are attacking the robotic Ayakashi as Seiryu slashed it and Cure Tsukiyomi send her blizzard but counters it with its feet, blasted them away in a gust of wind. Suzaku: I know what you're going to say, about Juliet's dead mother? The truth about on Lady Volumnia's death? As the others got up and starts fighting back, but it was too strong as the robotic Ayakashi pushed them back again, they were bloodied, panted heavily and even coughed up blood. Leontes: No... It's about on the Lord Capulet. The robotic Ayakashi launched the dark beam towards the Onmyouji-Precures and Shikigami-Fairies, except Suzaku and Cure Amaterasu, and blasted them away as they seems to understand as they were blasted away. Cure Tsukiyomi: (That's the end!) Cure Susanoo: (It can't end like this!) Cure Sakuya: (This Ayakashi is too powerful!) Cure Izanami: (We going to die!) Leontes: In other words, your missing father is still alive! Cure Amaterasu: *gasped and shocked* Leontes then impales Cure Amaterasu on his organic arm as a spike form, while her blood gushed brutally. Cure Amaterasu lose her transformation and returned into Juliet which shocked everyone around. Then, Leontes thrown Juliet away at the sand beach. Romeo: *widened and shocked* Ju... Juliet... Juliet was inert because of her mortal wound and the blood of her bruised body ran to the sand beach, her eyes are blurry and the mouth is almost closed. Romeo goes into berserk as his green eyes turned into red while rushed to attacked his father in rage. Romeo: Fatheeeeeerrr!! Chrno: Stay back! However, Leontes shoot down that pierced through Romeo's body while blood gushed. His wounded body fell in the sand beach. Suzaku: Lord Romeo! She returned into Hermione as her hybrid-form and activate quickly her Inner Flames partially in which the two small and long vermilion flames appear at the edge of her two eyes on each side, but also in her wrists and ankles, and her purple eyes turned into green, rushed to protected the wounded Romeo. Hermione glared and gritting. Hermione: How could you dare to do that to your son! Leontes: And you dare to stand against me, you know very well that friendship and love makes you suffer. He then grabbed Hermione's neck with his organic arm as she is in agony due from his squeezed grip. Leontes: Even if you had friends that you wanted, they will not escape death unlike you that you are the only one to escape death. Hermione: I don't care about that immortal life that I won't! What I want is to live with my friends forever! Leontes: You're really naive. He squeezed Hermione strongly with his organic arm. Hermione: *grinding teeth* No, you're crazy! You have no real friend and nobody to support you! Leontes: Don't fool me! He squeezed Hermione strongly with his organic arm, as she grinding teeth and does not let herself be screamed by the pain, before Leontes noticed something dangerous. Leontes: What! Suddenly, someone had slashed on Leontes' back which released Hermione from his grip. It was revealed that Juliet goes into berserk when her auburn eyes become shining blue with pupils becomes the slits, her hands becoming wolf paws, while her claws and fangs lengthen slightly and the evil side takes over with her youkai blood takes control of her mind and body. Juliet is growling like an enraged wolf while gritting her teeth and her shining blue eyes glowed. Everyone, even Leontes, were surprised at her full Youkai form. Leontes: Her eyes-! Hermione: Juliet. While Juliet is growling like an enraged wolf while gritting her teeth and her shining blue eyes glowed, she went towards the scared Leontes. Despite her wound received from Leontes, and her blood flowed from her body to the ground. Leontes: You monster, stay back! Juliet dashed towards Leontes and attacked him as her speed is faster than before and slashed him with claws while his blood gushed. Leontes starts throw his dark ball at the berserk Juliet. Leontes: Die! But Juliet dodged it quickly and dashed towards Leontes again. He then smashed her with his organic arm, but she disappeared quickly and attacks now the robotic Ayakashi, slashed and crushed it. Leontes was surprised by Juliet's attack on the robotic Ayakashi, emits this mysterious wolf-like aura from Juliet and makes her increase her power. Leontes: (It's the third time she's done the same thing!) Juliet is in four legs and in position of a angry wolf while growling, while her shining blue eyes glows again and launched a barrage of attacks towards the robotic Ayakashi. It kept blocking, but somehow it couldn't block some of the attacks. The robotic Ayakashi throw its flame at Juliet, blasted her to the ground. Cure Susanoo: The situation goes bad! But the moment to finish with this Ayakashi! Cure Sakuya: But what are we going to do there? Cure Susanoo: To combine our new attack! They are prepared to create a new combined attack. Cure Susanoo launches herself and lands in the clouds in the sky, and Cure Sakuya stayed on the land. Cure Susanoo summoned thunderstorms from clouds. Cure Susanoo: Hope Can See the Sky Through the Thickest Clouds! Cure Sakuya summoned sharped rocks from ground as it shook and crumbled. Cure Sakuya: Life Can be Reborn in a Dry Land! Cure Susanoo and Cure Sakuya: Combined overkill, Precure! Sky and Land!! Both Onmyouji-Precures sent sharped rocks and thunderstorms towards their target and destroyed in an explosion, the amulet paper has been broken. Ayakashi: Gyoooooo! It disappeared while a Divine Talisman with the power to transformed into a Bō (Long Staff). Leontes: It can't end like that! How could you manage to destroy it! Hermione: You can not do anything against our eternal friendship! Leontes: Then I'll remember it! But I have two other allies in reinforcement, that you will have a terrible shock! He left from the scene and disappeared, but Juliet is still in berserk. The Onmyouji-Precures then got up on their feet as they wondered if Juliet is still alright. Cure Tsukiyomi: Juliet, are you okay? However, Juliet then noticed Cure Tsukiyomi and charged towards her. Cure Tsukiyomi: Juliet?! She threw her claws towards Cure Tsukiyomi as she dodged the attack. Cure Tsukiyomi: What are you doing?! Juliet didn't answer, instead she continued to attack Cure Tsukiyomi. Seiryu: Tsukiyomi! Cure Izanami: Juliet!! Cure Susanoo: Juliet, please stop!! Cure Sakuya: Juliet, no!! They charged in order to stop Juliet in berserk state. Then, Romeo got up despite his wound, he noticed Juliet's berserk state. Romeo: *gasped* Juliet, she's---! He groggily got up but still seriously injured while Hermione holding Romeo on her shoulders. Romeo: Juliet!! Juliet!! Hermione: Lord Romeo, I feared that as she's unable to control herself in her current state. Whenever Juliet is about to die, her Youkai blood take over on her body and mind. The Onmyouji-Precures and allies were shocked that Hermione said Juliet is unable to control herself. Regina: You mean... Hermione: *nodded slowly* Yes, she becomes like a mad beast savagely attacking anyone, friend or foe! That's how the Hanyou are! Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami are attempted to shook Juliet off, but she's still chasing them. Cure Tsukiyomi: Resume your minds!! Cure Susanoo: Open your eyes, Juliet!! Cure Sakuya: Take it back, damn it! Cure Izanami: Juliet! Romeo was worried that Juliet is hurting her own teammates in her berserk state. Then, he charged towards Juliet as the others were shocked at what Romeo is doing. Hermione: Lord Romeo!! Chrno, Sei and Tsukune: Romeo!! As Juliet was about to attack Cure Tsukiyomi, Romeo barged in stood in front of Cure Tsukiyomi. Romeo: Juliet!! However, Juliet rejected Romeo violently who sent him to the ground which gasped him. Suddenly, a male and mysterious voice was heard around. Mysterious man's voice: Stop that right now, my daughter! The mysterious man who wore a cloak with a hoodie, suddenly appears jumping in front of Juliet. Then, he's doing a karate chop on Juliet's head. Her shining blue eyes are back to normal, but briefly glimpsed the mysterious face so the look is not yet revealed, just only his mustache and beard. Mysterious man: If you want to see me again, go to Utsunomiya... Juliet... Juliet will eventually faint and collapse in the arms of the mysterious man, he lay Juliet down on the sand beach. The others noticed his sudden presence and asked him a question. Romeo: Who are you exactly? The mysterious man did not answer, then disappeared and disappeared from the scene. Sei: But I wonder where this guy was coming from. But it looks like he had a connection with Juliet. Chrno: It's weird, I felt the same smell like Juliet came from this hooded man. Juliet woke up suddenly. She panted that this dream seems to be real. Romeo then went to Juliet. Romeo: Juliet, are you alright? Juliet then eyed on Romeo. She can tell that he's worried about her since she's knocked out by the mysterious man. Juliet: Yeah I'm fine thank you. Romeo: And the mysterious one? Juliet: *shook his head* No, I don't think so... She looked at the sky around and others. Juliet: (It seems I've been unconscious for a long time, but...) The next days just after returned in Kyoto since their summer holidays in Okinawa were over, but apparently Juliet disappeared without saying anything. Romeo checked and looked for Juliet everywhere from their home, but to no avail. Romeo: Juliet? Juliet? He meet with Tybalt who looking for Juliet also. Romeo: Brother, did you see Juliet? Tybalt: No, she's not here and I haven't seen her since this morning! Romeo: And Hermione? Tybalt: She is looking for others! Somewhere in the Kyoto neighborhoods, the whole group were reunited because they failed to find Juliet. Meg: Did you find it? Kurumu: No! No trace of Juliet! Esther: We do not know where she is! Azmaria: Ion, do you have any information? Hermione: *went to others* Juliet probably went to Utsunomiya! Ion: Eh? Azmaria: What does that mean, Miss Hermione? Hermione: Some time ago while in Okinawa, when the strange man intervenes as Juliet goes into berserk and stopping her, I heard that Juliet must go there alone to go to Utsunomiya. Kurumu: Eh, at Utsunomiya? Hermione: I don't know what's going on but I think he had a connection with Juliet. Actually, she is... Meanwhile in Utsunomiya at rain time, Juliet was confronted with the mysterious man who still wore a cloak with a hoodie hide his head. Juliet had a widened expression while stared at the mysterious man. Juliet: Who are you really? Answer... Why did you ask me to come to Utsunomiya alone, when it's my place of birth where these human bastards chase us! The mysterious man then removes his hood and finally reveal his true face, which shocked Juliet. His name is Lord Capulet, and he was Juliet's long-lost father. Lord Capulet is also a Hanyou like Juliet. Lord Capulet: I finally find you, my lovely daughter. You really look like your late mother... Yet Juliet did not answer and remains silent. Lord Capulet: What is it? Can't you talk anymore? Juliet: *narrowed* You are... Are you my father, Capulet? Lord Capulet: ... "Capulet"? It was a long time. Indeed, I am a Capulet. And at least I'm really your father... Juliet... Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: This is the end of the Okinawa Arc and passing now in the Takamagahara Arc. But finally find my father, but yet... This tragedy will take such a turn to disaster, my Youkai blood took over on me. Like a simple pet wolf will become a wild werewolf at the full moon of the night fell. The Youkai I was, carrying human blood flowed in my veins. *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Takamagahara Arc. Juliet and Youkai Legacy. The Inugami Blood Flows Into Veins! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga